The invention relates to a memory-programmable controller with a memory for storing user data, application programs, configuration data and/or an operating system.
In addition, the invention relates to a process for operation of a memory-programmable controller, whereby user data, application programs, configuration data and/or an operating system are stored in a memory of the memory-programmable controller.
Memory-programmable controllers are used in the area of automation technology. The memory-programmable controller generally has a memory in which all the data required for operation of the memory-programmable controller can be stored, e.g., the operating system, application programs as well as user data. Changes can be made to this data by the operator of the memory-programmable controller, which e.g., in the case of a malfunction, leads to a convoluted history regarding current versions of application programs, data, etc.
One object of invention is to achieve fast and safe start-up of a memory-programmable controller, especially in situations where a malfunction occurs.
This object, as well as others, are solved by use of a memory-programmable controller having a memory to store user data, application programs, configuration data and/or an operating system. The memory-programmable controller is provided for control of equipment in an automation system and is configured to operate within a network. The memory-programmable controller additionally has a control device for loading user data, application programs, configuration data and/or an operating system by way of the network from a central computer, which is especially useful if the memory-programmable controller fails and/or is replaced.
These objects are also solved by a process for operating a memory-programmable controller, whereby user data, application programs, configuration data and/or an operating system are stored in a memory of the memory-programmable controller as working copies of user data, application programs, configuration data and/or an operating system stored on a central computer. Especially in the case of a failure and/or a replacement of components of the memory-programmable controller, the user data, application programs, configuration data and/or the operating system are loaded from the central computer by way of the network.
The invention is based on the recognition that central data management is easier to archive and access than is a decentralized system having separate data present within each memory-programmable controller. For this reason, the memory-programmable controller (MPC) is designed as a so-called Net-MPC, i.e., the memory-programmable controller contains merely a control device that loads the current valid programs and data from a central computer of the automation system by way of a network connection. This means that only working copies of the current user data, application programs, configuration data and/or the operating system are stored in the memory of the memory-programmable controller. Thus, if this data is to be modified, the correction to the programs and data does not take place at the location of the memory-programmable controller itself, but rather only in the central computer. During a restart of the memory-programmable controller and/or e.g., when a module is replaced, etc., the current data is modified, i.e., updated data and programs are in turn loaded anew into the memory-programmable controller. Considerable advantages are achieved as a result, especially in larger automation systems. For instance, an update of the operating system can be carried out centrally, i.e., very simply. Complicated reconfiguration of the individual memory-programmable controllers is prevented. In addition, the current versions of the application programs and the data are available centrally and also can thus be easily archived and be used for error elimination when there are malfunctions. In addition, the memory-programmable controller according to the invention is able, e.g., after a hardware defect and a corresponding replacement of the defective module, to load the current programs and data automatically from the central computer. Complicated reprogramming of the memory-programmable controller is avoided.
A central and transparent management of the respective application programs and other data can be carried out. Specifically, the control device of the memory-programmable controller is preferably used to control the storage of changes to application programs and/or user data on the central computer of the network.
In the case of a malfunction, simple and safe replacement of the memory-programmable controller or of sub-components thereof, as well as a reliable restart are ensured, preferably, by configuring the control device of the memory-programmable controller to automatically load current programs and/or data following a malfunction of the memory-programmable controller.